


Il passero del tramonto

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: La memoria è un uccellino illuminato dal sole pomeridiano.





	Il passero del tramonto

**Il passero del tramonto**

 

 

_[...]gli altri augelli contenti, a gara insieme_  
per lo libero ciel fan mille giri,   
pur festeggiando il lor tempo migliore:   
tu pensoso in disparte il tutto miri;   
non compagni, non voli,   
non ti cal d’allegria, schivi gli spassi;   
canti, e così trapassi   
dell’anno e di tua vita il più bel fiore.  
(G. Leopardi)  
 

La memoria è un uccellino illuminato dal sole pomeridiano. Un passerotto. Ariana sa come distinguere i passeri maschi dalle femmine, glielo ha insegnato la mamma, ma come si fa quando sono in controluce? Come si distingue il marrone scuro dal grigio cenere, quando gli occhi sono invasi dal caldo arancio del giorno che muore?  
Ariana si chiede se, in realtà, le livree degli uccellini e i colori della natura non siano un’illusione. Se tutto, in realtà, non sia altro che luce.  
   
 _«Ariana?»._  
 _La bambina non rispose. Giaceva sul letto troppo grande per lei, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Dal giorno dell’incidente teneva gli occhi sempre aperti, anche al buio, puntati in una direzione che solo lei capiva. Per la millesima volta, Kendra ingoiò le lacrime._  
 _«Ariana? La mamma è qui. Mi senti?»._  
   
Ariana ama il tramonto. Il momento in cui comincia, soprattutto. C’è un istante preciso in cui l’aria sembra vibrare, come colpita da un incantesimo; tutto diventa più veloce, più frenetico,  _presto, sta terminando la giornata, bisogna sbrigarsi,_ e così la natura si affretta a terminare quanto iniziato: gli insetti si radunano in sciami, i fiori assorbono le ultime gocce di luce, Ariana danza sull’erba.  
E gli uccellini? Sono i suoi preferiti. Si nascondono tutti sull’enorme abete al limitare del giardino: al crepuscolo fanno ritorno dai loro voli e cinguettano, cinguettano come pazzi. Cosa si racconteranno? Favole nella lingua dei passeri, forse.  
Ariana danza al suono delle fiabe, e i passerotti si addormentano.  
   
 _«Sta migliorando. Penso che ormai il peggio sia passato»._  
 _Kendra strinse i denti. Il peggio non era passato, non era nemmeno iniziato: Percival stava per andare incontro ad una condanna certa, quegli schifosi Babbani non avrebbero visto nessuna conseguenza per le loro azioni e quel che restava della famiglia Silente era sul punto di trasferirsi, per il proprio bene… Se si fosse ripresa, la sua bambina avrebbe dovuto vivere in un mondo sconvolto._  
 _Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restare incosciente… incapace di capire cosa fosse accaduto. Incapace di ricordare. Chiusa nel suo bel mondo di sogno._  
 _Kendra scosse il capo. Respinse quell’orribile pensiero e ringraziò il Guaritore. «Sicuro che non ci saranno… problemi? A lungo termine, intendo»._  
 _Il Guaritore sorrise, rassicurante. «Ne sono certo. Stia tranquilla, signora Silente»._  
   
La memoria è un uccellino accovacciato tra le sue mani. Un passerotto nato da poco, il piumaggio ancora soffice e delicato. Ariana se lo sfrega delicatamente sul viso, beandosi del tepore della sua piccola vita.  
Ha le zampine fragili e le ali troppo piccole per sostenerlo in volo; qualunque predatore ne farebbe un bocconcino prelibato. Ariana chiude piano le mani, decisa a difendere quella creatura.  
Gli farà un letto di erba soffice e lo nutrirà con latte e pane, mamma saprà di certo come aiutarla. E papà costruirà per lui una casetta di ciliegio, e Ariana porterà Al e Aber a visitare il suo uccellino.  
E un giorno avrà le ali abbastanza forti, e volerà con tutti gli altri sul grande abete dove si raccontano le favole.  
   
 _«Testimone della difesa: Kendra Silente»._  
 _«Obiezione: è la moglie dell’accusato, non sarebbe attendibile»._  
 _«La signora Silente ha assistito alla vicenda, è molto stimata nella comunità magica per le sue virtù morali e la sua rettitudine…»._  
 _Kendra smise di ascoltare e si concentrò su suo marito. Legato alla sedia come il peggiore dei criminali, un uomo che aveva soltanto difeso sua figlia. Quella era la giustizia?_  
 _Percival sembrava troppo provato per muoversi: il mento gli toccava il petto, i capelli erano lunghi e ingrigiti. Ad un tratto però, proprio mentre Kendra posava lo sguardo su di lui, alzò il capo e la fissò._  
 _Non c’era più vita nei suoi occhi azzurri, la fiamma che l’aveva fatta innamorare anni prima era ormai cenere spenta. Quella era la giustizia?_  
 _«Mi spiace, signora Silente. La Corte ricusa il teste. Può andare»._  
 _Kendra si sentì avvampare. Avrebbe voluto aprire la bocca e gridare – l’ingiustizia del trattamento subìto, la miseria in cui stavano gettando la sua famiglia – ma in quell’istante gli occhi di Percival si riaccesero e, all’improvviso, l’uomo parve quello di una volta. Quello che sapeva far capire a sua moglie esattamente ciò che voleva, soltanto con uno sguardo._  
Pensa ai nostri figli,  _diceva quello sguardo. E Kendra poté solo annuire, trattenere ancora una volta le lacrime e uscire dall’aula di tribunale con un altro peso sull’anima._  
 _Ariana era in coma. Al e Aber sarebbero dovuti fuggire. Kendra aveva perso suo marito._  
 _Quella era la giustizia?_  
   
La memoria è un uccellino che non si trova più. Dove sarà finito?  
Ariana lo cerca sull’erba, tra i sassi, nei cespugli. Non c’è. Sente il cuore riempirsi di paura: si infila tra i rovi, si scortica le dita, cerca e cerca e sa che se non troverà il passerotto succederà qualcosa di  _brutto._  Non può cavarsela da solo, senza il papà, senza la mamma…  
Dopo tanto cercare, finalmente lo trova. Un enorme gatto nero, fermo nel bel mezzo del giardino, lo tiene tra le fauci e fissa Ariana con sguardo duro, cattivo, come a sfidarla.  _Dai, prova a prenderlo, se ci riesci._  
   
L’aria si ferma. Gli uccelli smettono di cantare. D’un tratto, non è più il tramonto.  
Ariana si lascia scappare un urlo di bocca, mentre attorno a lei la luce arancione si trasforma in vento gelido e nubi minacciose; la memoria è un uccellino e l’uccellino è ferito, sta morendo, la vita gli scivola via in maniera quasi palpabile...  
 _Dai, prova a prenderlo, se ci riesci._  
Non è più il tramonto, e quello non è più un gatto: la bambina lo vede bene,  _adesso_. È il figlio dei Babbani che vivono in fondo alla strada, capelli neri e sguardo duro. Cattivo.  
Tiene la gola di Ariana con una mano callosa, mentre con l’altra stritola un passerotto ferito – in alto, troppo lontano perché le piccole mani della bambina lo possano raggiungere.  _Dai, prova a prenderlo, se ci riesci,_ è il rimbombo della sua voce, ancora e ancora.  
C’è anche qualcun altro, Ariana lo sa, riesce a percepire quelle presenze mentre le tirano i capelli, le strappano i vestiti, le urlano nelle orecchie. Il vento urla insieme a loro e tutto è tempesta, lampi, tuoni, panico. Il passerotto si sgretola tra le dita del Babbano.  
Ed è colpa di Ariana.  
   
 _Le urla erano disumane. Kendra si precipitò nella camera di sua figlia, seguita immediatamente da Albus e Aber. «Che succede?!» gridò quest’ultimo. «Che cos’ha?!»._  
 _Kendra lo zittì con un imperioso gesto della mano e si gettò sul letto di Ariana, che strillava e si agitava convulsamente. «Ari, amore, sono la mamma, sono qui» balbettò, tenendole i polsi. Avrebbe potuto trattenerla con la magia, ma la sola idea di usare un incantesimo sulla piccola l’atterrì._  
 _La bambina intanto non pareva vederla né sentirla. Non potendo più muovere le braccia, scalciava e si divincolava come un’ossessa, gli occhi spalancati._  
 _«Al, reggile le gambe! Aber, la testa!»._  
 _Il fratello maggiore ubbidì immediatamente; il secondo esitò per un istante, poi si avvicinò al letto e con delicatezza prese il capo di Ariana tra le mani. Le carezzò i capelli, le parlò con voce dolce: come sua madre, era terrorizzato all’idea di farle male._  
 _La crisi durò per un lunghissimo minuto. Poco a poco le urla cessarono, il respiro tornò regolare e gli spasmi si ridussero a rari movimenti improvvisi._  
 _«Ari… Ari» chiamò Kendra. Sua figlia roteò gli occhi per fissarli, finalmente, su di lei._  
 _«Ari… amore mio, finalmente ti sei svegliata»._  
 _«Mamma…»._  
 _«Sì, sì, piccola mia, la mamma è qui»._  
 _Ariana biascicò qualcosa d’incomprensibile. Kendra le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e confuso, ma Aber intervenne: «Ha chiesto dell’uccellino»._  
 _Kendra inspirò forte e chiuse gli occhi. La scena era proprio lì, su retro delle sue palpebre, pronta ad essere rivissuta ancora e ancora: Ariana in giardino, con un passerotto immobile tra le mani. Era ferito, probabilmente qualche gatto aveva cercato di mangiarselo. Sullo sfondo, uno dei più bei tramonti che Kendra avesse mai visto._  
 _Poi la luce, improvvisa e accecante. Luce bianca dalle mani della sua bambina. Non appena era svanita, l’uccellino mezzo morto aveva preso a saltellare sui palmi di Ariana cercando di volare via._  
 _La sua prima magia era stata una magia di guarigione: non poteva essere altrimenti – Kendra era stata così fiera…_  
 _E poi… e poi il resto. Tre ragazzini usciti da chissà dove, gli occhi colmi di confusione e paura. Le loro mani addosso ad Ariana, il più alto dei tre che le strappava via il passero e lo soffocava nel pugno destro, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva la gola della bambina. Stringeva. Stringeva._  
 _Nessun motivo di farlo, se non pura e semplice perfidia. Il desiderio di distruggere qualcosa di meraviglioso per il semplice fatto di non accettarlo._  
 _Se non fosse intervenuto Percival, Kendra stessa sarebbe andata ad ucciderli, tutti e tre._  
 _Riaprì gli occhi. Albus aveva lasciato le gambe ormai immobili di Ariana._  
 _«L’uccellino non ce l’ha fatta, Ari» mormorò._  
 _Ariana lo fissò. I suoi grandi occhi azzurri, vuoti e senza lacrime, per un attimo ricordarono a Kendra quelli di Percival._  
 _«È colpa mia» disse infine Ariana._  
 _«No… no, tesoro» Kendra la sollevò dal letto, se la mise in grembo e l’abbracciò forte. «Non è colpa tua»._  
 _«Ho guarito il passero. Se non lo guarivo, non moriva. È colpa mia»._  
 _Ogni parola della sua bocca usciva gelida, priva di vita. Kendra avrebbe tanto voluto che piangesse, sarebbe stato più facile consolarla. Albus e Aber dovevano provare la stessa sensazione, perché si guardavano attorno senza sapere cosa fare._  
 _«Tu non hai fatto nulla di male, Ariana. Hai solo compiuto una magia, una magia bellissima. E loro…»._  
 _«Non lo farò mai più»._  
   
E mantiene fede alla promessa. Nessun passerotto resta senza vita, ora, perché Ariana non li avvicina più. Li osserva da lontano, là sull’abete del giardino – mamma ha cambiato casa, ma nei suoi sogni Ariana vive dove vuole, e ciò che vuole è _lontano._  
Ciò che vuole è il tramonto, la sua luce arancione. Ciò che vuole è danzare al suono delle fiabe. Guardare la vita scorrere per i suoi fratelli, che diventano grandi e forti. Guardare Albus studiare e fare bene ogni cosa, guardare Aber starle accanto e leggerle storie.  
Rintanarsi nel suo sogno bello e non uscirne mai, mai, mai. Lontana, sola forse, ma al sicuro, e con intatta la memoria di quando la vita era lieve come le piume di un passero.  
Senza scoprire di non poter mai volare.  
Senza nessuna magia a guastare il suo mondo.  
   
 _Negli anni che precedettero la sua morte, Kendra si chiese se non avesse sbagliato. Se rinchiudere Ariana, tenerla lontana dal mondo intero, non fosse stato un madornale errore._  
 _Ed ogni volta che questo pensiero le affiorava alla mente, uno più forte veniva a contrastarlo: l’ultimo sguardo che Percival le aveva rivolto._  
Pensa ai nostri figli.  
 _Ed ogni volta, Kendra decideva di obbedirgli._  
 _Ariana sarebbe stata lontana da tutto e da tutti, ma al sicuro. Viva. Sana._  
 _E nessuna magia glielo avrebbe impedito._

**Author's Note:**

> **Le dolenti note:**
> 
> La ff nasce per il contest Poeti Maledetti indetto da id_s sul Forum di EFP. Per scriverla mi sono ispirata alla poesia "Passero solitario"; in particolare ne ho ripreso l'atmosfera crepuscolare e la metafora del passero, che qui ho modificato e adattato al personaggio di Ariana.  
> Come avrete notato, la ff tenta di muoversi tra due piani: la dimensione onirica in cui Ariana si trova dopo l'aggressione da parte dei Babbani - una sorta di autodifesa della mente che le impedisce di affrontare la realtà, sia nell'immediatezza dell'aggressione sia in seguito - e ciò che accade nel mondo "reale" rappresentato dalle parti in corsivo, dedicate a Kendra Silente. La differenza tra i due piani è sottolineata dai diversi tempi verbali.  
> Chi è il passero del tramonto? Bella domanda. Il passero rappresenta Ariana stessa, che si autoesclude dal mondo magico (con l'aiuto di Kendra, madre decisa a difendere la propria famiglia ad ogni costo) ma anche la sua vita prima dell'incidente, ancora piena di possibilità e di speranze (presto distrutta dall'aggressione), ed infine è letteralmente un passero, che in questa storia viene guarito da Ariana con la sua prima magia.  
> Spero, con questo mio "esperimento", di avervi trasmesso almeno una parte di ciò che avevo nella testa mentre lo scrivevo. Se non ci sono riuscita... considerate questa fanfiction quello che è, un innocuo divertissement senza troppe pretese, e perdonatemi per il tempo che ci avete dovuto spendere :)


End file.
